1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to board games which simulate athletic competition between a plurality of teams and adapted to be played by a plurality of users. In particular, this invention directs itself to the simulation of a football playing season, wherein a plurality of teams compete to establish the number one ranked team. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a game having a game board member provided with a plurality of removably writable areas formed thereon, allowing indicia to be inscribed thereon and then subsequently easily removed. Still further, this invention directs itself to a game board member having a calculating device for each player removably coupled to a respective portion of the playing board member. Further, this invention directs itself to a game board member having raised card holding members for maintaining game cards a predetermined distance above the game board surface, allowing the cards to be easily handled by the users.
2. Prior Art
Board games simulating athletic competition between teams are well known in the art, however, board games which attempt to simulate an entire playing season are not known. Further, the known prior art does not provide game boards having raised card support areas for supporting game cards thereon and improving the ease by which the users can manipulate the cards resting thereon.
Still further, none of the games currently on the market include game card receptacles having both horizontally and vertically directed receiving chambers, wherein the horizontally directed chambers provide storage for the cards still in play and the vertically directed chambers provide storage for cards which are taken out of play and are not to be used during the remainder of the game.